


indulgence

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Duelling, Gen, Hints of a relationship, Kind of a fix-it, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, They're the same age, he doesnt die, hey it works, i want him to be happy, okay philip deserved better, peaceful ending, period typical attitude, so definitely a fix-it, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's odd, it's unnatural, philip tells himself, it shouldn't feel so good, but god, it's just so nice he's got to indulge himself in more, more, more.eacker smiles. "i like you a lot."philip kisses him again, because he's got to have more.





	indulgence

he meets eacker when he's thirteen.

eacker's got caramel eyes and a voice like lightning, something that swirls in his chest, dips and hollows and fills him up from the inside out.

he finds himself attached to the other boy within days of their first meeting, finds himself spending every waking moment he can with george eacker.

eacker provides him with something he cannot find in anyone else. eacker provides him with friendship. his voice sends his heart beating wildly, and philip relishes in the soft touches of their palms. the way their sides skim together leaves him feeling complete.

//

when he is fourteen, george presses a kiss to his lips for the first time; it's odd, it's unnatural, philip tells himself, it shouldn't feel so good, but _god,_ it's just so nice he's got to indulge himself in more, more, more.

eacker smiles. "i like you a lot."

philip kisses him again, because he's got to have more.

//

as he levels his gun at the sky, philip reflects on the way george's fingers would tangle in his hair or pull him close for another kiss. he reflects on the way george would tell him he was the only thing that mattered.

he reflects on the way they were happy.

_what changed, george? what changed between us?_

eacker does not fire. neither does philip.

there is a quiet they cannot unwind. there is a quiet they cannot ignore.

"what changed?" philip asks, lowering his gun and keeping his eyes fixed on george.

george pulls his oldest friend close, so close that he can feel his breath warming his skin. "i don't know." he whispers.

there is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> PHILIP DESERVED BETTER


End file.
